


The last omega

by Momoomo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Killing, Mpreg, Multi, My First Fanfic, Omega Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoomo/pseuds/Momoomo
Summary: 100 years ago all omegas were killed, but recently they found out that there was still one omega living. Naruto lives knowing nothing of the outside world, until he meets team 7.  This is my first fic in english, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes in this fic!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic in english, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes in this fic. I will continue this series when I got the time. I hope you enjoy!

100 years ago there was an omega village. The clan that ruled the village were only omegas, the village was called Uzushiogakure. Home of the Uzumaki clan. There was no alphas or betas living in that village. When an omega wanted pups they went to a temple on the villages highest mountain, there the omega would pray to the god of sun for three days to get pups. If the sun god blessed an omega with pups, only omega pups were born, but if the omega mated with an outsider, only alphas or betas would be born and the omega would have to leave the village. But as the time passed, the alpha leaders started to see the Uzumaki clan and all living omegas as a threat even tough they just wanted to live peacefully. The nations kept a secret meeting, where their leaders agreed on killing all the omegas. On October 10th, the nations special anbu team attacked Uzushiogakure and slaughtered all its residents. 

Kushina held her newborn baby, hiding from the anbu "I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm so so so sorry, I have to go. They'll find me sooner or later, but you still have a chance, use it well" Kushina kissed her only son forehead and cheek, then she gently put Naruto in a basket. "Take care of him Kurama, rise him well. I love both of you." The giant fox Kurama nodded, took the basket and disappeard in the forest.

 

*******

Konoha team 7 was running through the woods completing their new mission.  
"So what is the actual meaning of this mission?" Sakura, beta asked their alpha sensei Kakashi.   
"I'll tell you when we get to Uzushiogakure, but the Hokage said that this is important." Kakashi answered as he ran in the Forest.   
Sasuke, alpha sighed annoyed ja Sai, beta just rolled his eyes at the young alpha.

 

Several hours later team 7 got to the ruins of Uzushiogakure. "Okay listen up. Our mission is to investigate on 'the last omega'" Kakashi spoke up. "The last omega?" Sai and Sakura asked. "The last known omega alive" Sasuke sighed bored at the two betas. Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke is correct. We are here to find that omega and take it to the village" Sakura nodded and all four went to investigate the deserted village.

******

 

Naruto hopped over big rocks and hummed an old nursery rhythm. The boy was looking for apples. Naruto loved apples so so much. Naruto had always been alone, well he had Kurama by his side, but he never had a mother or father. Naruto had never felt love, and it saddened him deeply. He didn't know if his was never going to experience love. 

Naruto wasn't paying attention to his surroundings until he realised that four pairs of eyes were staring at his naked body. He started running towards the forest, he was so scared. Naruto ran, but then he felt a rope tighten around his torso. The omega started panicking and howled a pained, scared and stressed sound, to alert Kurama. Sasuke watched the omega and covered his ears. The young alphas head was spinning and for some reason his inner alpha wanted to help and comfort the scared omega. What was happening?


	2. The last omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will continue when I have the Time :)

Sakura watched at the desperately howling omega. "What is he doing?", the girl asked. "He is alerting someone that an omega is distressed, scared and in trouble. Their howls can be heard even 10 miles away. Alphas, betas and omegas will usually anwser back with a howl, but sometimes there are alphas or betas that does not react to these howls." Kakashi said and looked at Sasuke who held his ears, growling quietly.

 

Everyone winced at the strong howl of an alpha. They watched the forest where the sound came from. "Seems like he has been living with someone" Sai says. Naruto started struggling and tried to bite the rope around his torso. Kakashi approached the omega. Naruto started growling and tried to get away from the alpha, but then a giant fox jumped between the alpha and the omega. Kakashi jumped back taking out his kunai. "Who are you and what do you want?" The giant fox, Kurama growled aggressively as he protected the omega. "A giant fox?! I thought they were extinct Sai said confused. "Well obviosly they aren't" Sasuke growled irritated at the beta. His senses were going crazy, he had never smelled such a sweet scent, oranges and vanilla. It was Naruto, he smelled so sweet, Sasuke just wanted to inhale the omegas scent and let everyone know that the omega was his, but obviosly he couldn't. 

 

"We are here to take him to Konoha" Kakashi said releasing warning pheromones to the alpha fox. "I will not let you take him. I won't let you kill him like you people killed his ancestors 100 years ago!" Kurama growled and attacked the other alpha sinking his teeth in Kakashi's thigh. The two alphas were exchanging blows and both of them got pretty serious injuries. "Stop! I will come with you of you stop hurting Kurama! Please!" Naruto sobbed, releasing stressed pheromones. Sasuke couldn't handle his instincts anymore. The young alpha walked to Naruto and released the ropes around the omega and then hugged Naruto while releasing pheromones to comfort the omega. Naruto winced at Sasukes gentle grip around him. Sasuke inhaled Naruto's sweet scent and then felt when Naruto was hugging him back, this made Sasuke smile. Naruto relaxed in the young alphas arms.

 

*****

 

Night came and team 7 was sitting around a camp fire with Kurama, Naruto was sleeping peacefully next to Sasuke. Sasuke was stroking Naruto's yellow hair and smiling gently. "You were talking of something that happened 100 years ago, what happened then?" Sai asked curiously. Kurama looked at Sai, "It's a long and sad story, and because of that I really don't want to let him come with you. But even you don't know why you have to bring him to Konoha." Kurama said and sighed. "But will you tell ja what happened 100 years ago?" Sasuke asked. Kurama nodded "100 years ago there was an omega village. The clan that ruled the village were only omegas, the village was called Uzushiogakure. Home of the Uzumaki clan. There was no alphas or betas living in that village. As the time passed, the alpha leaders started to see the Uzumaki clan and all living omegas as a threat even tough they just wanted to live peacefully. The nations kept a secret meeting, where their leaders agreed on killing all the omegas. On October 10th, the nations special anbu team attacked Uzushiogakure and slaughtered all its residents. And that was the day Naruto was born." Kurama said. "So Naruto is over 100 years old?!" Sakura shocked, "how does he live so long?" She continued. "There are only two ways to kill an Uzumaki clans omega. If nothing of those things kill an Uzumaki, he will live forever. But don't even think that I will tell you how to kill him" Kurama growled. 

 

*****

 

Team 7 and Naruto were walking in the forest towards Konoha. Kurama had to stay with his own family, so he couldn't go with Naruto. And this time Naruto wasn't naked, he was wearing Sasuke's spareclothing, Naruto had to admit that he loved the way the alpha smelled, it was so safe and warm. When no one was looking, Naruto was always sniffing Sasukes shirt he was wearing.


	3. The last omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new charter! I hope you enjoy it and again I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the text. I'll update as soon as possible! :)

The village was amazing, there were lights, alot of houses and so many people. Naruto was really exited to explore the village and everything it contains.

"Come on Naruto, the Hokage wants to talk to you" Kakashi said and headed to the Hokages office. Naruto ran after the others and noticed that Sasuke was keeping his eye on him, that made the omega very happy.

 

******

 

Naruto was guided into a big room. There was a man who sit on a chair and there were two people wearing weird masks.  
"Welcome, I am the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen" the man said smiling kindly. Naruto was looking around for a moment, "I'm Naruto" he said a moment later. "Well Naruto, I'll go straight to the point why I asked you to come here. This village wants you to start giving birth to omegas, I know it sound stupid, but betas can't give birth to omegas, so we want you to do it." Hokage said seriously. Naruto watched the Hokage for a while, "on other words you want me to be a babymachine". "Well I guess it can be described that way" Hiruzen answered awkwardly. "I hate breaking it to you, but I can only have omega pups if I go to the suntemple to pray, and the temple was destroyed a long time ago along with my family and my clan, all thanks to you and the other nations. Because of your greed for power I don't have a family and I can't give birth to omegas" Naruto said clearly offended. Hiruzen was nervous, "I didn't mean to offend you.." he said quietly. Naruto just walked out of the door slamming it shut and said nothing, he hoped that the rest of the villagers aren't as rude as that oldman.

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto at the gates. Naruto walked to Sasuke with a big smile on his face, "Hey Sasuke!" The omega said genuinely happy. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, "let's go, Kakashi said he'll buy us ramen" Sasuke said. "What's ramen?" Naruto asked. "You'll see" Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's hand. The two of them started walking towards ichiraku ramen hand in hand.

 

*****

 

The ramen was placed in front of Naruto. The boy looked at the ramen silent and a weird look on his face, "are you sure this is edible? It looks like worms." Naruto said and put his figers into the hot liquid trying to eat the noodles. "Aah!" Naruto exclaimed when he burned his fingers. Sakura tried to hold a laugh with Sai. "That's not how it works" Kakashi said amused. So then started the big process to teach Naruto how to eat with chopsticks, it took the whole evening, but atleast he managed to eat his ramen.

The group separated and Naruto went with Sasuke. It was a nice day and Naruto was waiting tomorrow with excitement. 

When they got to Sasuke's apartment Naruto was amazed, he had never seen so clean house. "Where will I sleep?" Naruto asked. "You can sleep with me, or on the couch" Sasuke answered. "Then I'll sleep with you" Naruto smiled. It made Sasuke blush, the black haired male turned around and went to make the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be awesome if you'd tell your opinions, thanks and bye! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update this chapter :) this chapter contains (bad) smut so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Naruto has been living with Sasuke for 2 months now and they've really become closer. They always ate together ja slept together, cuddling. 

Sasuke and Naruto were in bed silent. "Hey Sasuke" Naruto whispered after a while. "Mmh?" Sasuke answered and faced Naruto. Naruto blushed hard, "wi.. will you become my mate?" The blond asked quietly. Sasuke whatched Naruto suprised while a blush was creeping to his face. Naruto was scared. What If Sasuke rejected him? What if Sasuke didn't love him? What if he... "Yes" Sasuke whispered, "I'd love to be your mate". Naruto started smiling brightly. It was the brightest smile Sasuke has ever seen, it almost blinded him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cheeks and pressed their lips together. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck and continued kissing the dark haired boy with passion. Their tongues battling for dominance, but Sasuke ended up winning. Naruto broke the kiss to get some air when suddenly Sasuke pinned the smaller male down. The black haired boy rubbed his nose along Naruto's neck, breathing the omegas tempting scent. "You smell different" Sasuke said and looked at Naruto. "Sasuke..." Naruto panted, "it's so hot..." He moaned. Something snapped on Sasukes head. The alpha started tearing the omegas clothes off while kissing Naruto. Naruto moaned in need as Sasuke started sucking the omegas wet hole and pumping his figers in and out. Naruto came, just from his alphas fingers. That satisfied the alpha very much. Sasuke caressed his own shaft for a while before pushing it slowly in Naruto's wet hole. It didn't take long for Sasuke to adjust. The alpha started fucking Naruto senseless. Sasuke managed to hit Naruto's prostate with every thrust. Naruto saw stars, it was so amazing. Sasuke was so rough and Naruto loved it. Both were close to their climax and then both came. Sasuke came in Naruto and sunk his teeth in Naruto's neck while he pushed himself deeper and deeper in to the omega. They had alot of sex that night, alot of rough sex.

 

*******

 

Naruto woke up with strong arms around him. His whole body was so sore, but the sex was amazing, he loved the rough Sasuke. Soon his alpha woke up. He nuzzled his nose in Naruto's blond hair. "Good morning" Sasuke whispered. "Morning" Naruto smiled. "We should go and wash up" Sasuke said. He picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him to the shower. They showered each other, dried each other and then they went to kitchen for breakfast. "Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked while eating. "What?" Naruto asked. "Well, your back and your.. ah... Hole.." Sasuke said blushing. Naruto blushed hard, "well, not much" the blond answered. "I'm going to the store" Naruto informed. The blond kissed Sasuke, "love you" and left the house.

 

*****

Naruto looked at bananas and apples, he took a few apples. He was going to continue his jouney, but then he walked into a brown haired man. "I'm so sorry" Naruto apologised. "It's fine, so don't worry about it" The man said. Naruto looked at the man who had a scar over his nose. "Are you perhaps Naruto?" The man asked smiling. "Yes" Naruto answered. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Iruka, Kakashi's mate" Iruka smiled. "I didn't know Kakashi had a mate" Naruto said. Iruka laughed, "He usually don't tell anyone about me" The man said. "Why?" Naruto asked curiously. "If you really want to know we can talk about it in a cafe. My treat." Iruka said. "Okay!" Naruto smiled. The two headed to the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this and I'll try to update this as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

They sat at a cafe and waited for their drinks. "So, why Kakashi doen't talk about you?" Naruto asked curiously. "Well, let me tell you about it" Iruka laughed.

*Flashback Iruka's pov*

It was raining heavily and I was heading home. I had a long day at work and I just wanted to take a hot bath and relax, but it didn't work out as I planned. I heard a branch snap, I drew my kunai and started to listen my surroundings. All of it happened so quickly. Someone grabbed my mouth and nose so I couldn't breathe. I stabbed my kunai into my captors thigh and ran away. I ran straight to Kakashi's house, I was crying and scared. Kakashi just held me in his arms, stroked my hair and whispered many times "it's going to be all right". So we just stood there, for hours, until I had calmed down. I stayed at Kakashi's house for a week.

*End of flashback*

"That's why he doesn't tell anyone about me.. he has so many enemies and he's afraid that, that event will happen again and that this time he'll lose me" Iruka said and drank he's coffee. "Wow... That's kind of romantic, in it's own way" Naruto said and Iruka nodded, "I know". Naruto stood and bowed. "This was really nice and thanks for the coffee" The omega smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, if you have any guestions don't hesitate to ask me." The older male smiled. Naruto nodded and headed home.

*****

It was already night and Naruto was walking in allyways feeling anxious. He could feel that someone was watching him, he also heard whistles. "You're almost home. There's nothing to worry about" he made himself belive. He continued walking, but then he felt someone covering his mouth and someone grabbing his ass. He was dragged to a shady allyway. Naruto started paniking and crying. "So this is what an omega smells like.." The other alpha said and groped Naruto's ass.

Sasuke had a strange feeling on his gut. Something was wrong, he could feel it. The alpa ran out of the house into the cold night. He was worried, If something happened to Naruto he would be a failure as an alpha and a mate, he couldn't even protect his mate. He followed his heart and the weird feeling in his gut to an allyway where he saw two alphas touching HIS omega. Sasuke snapped and beat the living shit out of those men then he ran to Naruto. His omega was crying, it broke Sasuke's heart and made him sad. The alpha helped Naruto up, "let's go home".

*****

Naruto was feeling sick, he smelled like other alphas. He just wanted to throw upand die. Sasuke took Naruto to shower. The taller male washed his omega, he washed the strange smells away. After the shower Sasuke dressed Naruto in his clothing so the alphas scent would stay on Naruto's skin. After that they went to bed and Sasuke started scenting Naruto. "I'm so sorry" Sasuke whispered."for what?" Naruto asked. "for being a failure as an alpha" Sasuke whispered quietly. "Don't blame yourself" Naruto said smiling as he caressed his alphas cheek. "But I..." Naruto kissed Sasuke silent, "I love you, I don't want to see you sad.. you're my alpha.." Naruto smiled and wiped away the few tears that fell from Sasuke's eyes. "Let's go to sleep" Naruto smiled and they shared a long kiss. They fell asleep cuddling peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will propably come out tomorrow :)


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto sat in the kitchen, holding his aching head. Sasuke walked on the kitchen, yawning. "You okay?" Sasuke asked Naruto when he saw his mates pained face. "No.." Naruto whined. Naruto covered his mouth and ran to the toilet and threw up. Sasuke followed his mate, worried. Naruto faltered out of the toilet, into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke watched Naruto with worried eyes "You should get some sleep" he said and took Naruto to their bed. The alpha stroked his mates hair, put the lights of and went back to the kitchen. 

Naruto slept quietly for a few hours, but then Sasuke heard Naruto walking to the livingroom and then back to their bedroom. It was quiet again, until Naruto came to the kitchen, where Sasuke was drinking his coffee. Naruto took Sasuke by the hand and dragged his mate to their bedroom. There was a pile of pillows and blankets, it was a nest? Why would Naruto be nesting? Sasuke was confused. Naruto put Sasuke in the pile and setteled himself next to his alpha. Naruto covered them with blankets and started nuzzling and cuddling his mate. Sasuke cuddled Naruto back and he heard Naruto pur, it calmed Sasuke and they fell asleep.

Few hours later Sasuke woke up. He got carefully out of the nest. Sasuke put on his clothes and walked out of the house locking the door. "she'll propably know what's going on." He muttered to himself as he headed to Konoha hospital.

 

*****

 

"So what brings an Uchiha alpha into my office?" A blond alpha woman asked. "I came to confirm something, Tsunade" Sasuke answered looking at the other alpha. "Then you should start talking, I'm a busy woman you know and call me Dr. Tsunade" Tsunade said as she wrote something on a few papers. "how does a pregnant person act" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked at Sasuke for a while "they didn't teach you that at school?" She said mockinly. Sasuke clared at the woman. Tsunade sighed, "well, they eat more, they sleep alot more than normally, they start nesting, they are moody and they are trowing up for the first few weeks" she said. Sasuke nodded slowly and then walked out of her office. "He could've even say 'thanks'" she muttered to herself.

Sasuke stepped into the house and was suprised when Naruto jumped at him. "Where were you?!" The boy panicked and punched Sasuke in the stomach. The puch didn't hurt Sasuke, but he was still suprised that Naruto had hit him. "I just had to go somewhere, I sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't want to wake you up" Sasuke said and kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto hugged Sasuke, "fine, but don't do that again" he said quietly. Sasuke smiled, "I won't". "I'm hungry" Naruto said and looked Sasuke in the eye. "Well, I better start cooking then" Sasuke laughed and went to the kitchen to start cooking.

 

*****

"Hokage sir, we have a problem" an anbu said. "what is it?" Hiruzen asked while looking out of the window, at the village. "It's about that omega" the anbu answered. "What about it?" Hokage asked and looked at the anbu. "We have heard, that the village in the sand is trying to steal that omega" the anbu said. "This is alarming indeed..." Hokage said worried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school started a couple days ago so I won't be updating so often! :)

Naruto was at the same cafe with Iruka again. "I've had this weird feeling for weeks now.. I don't know what's wrong and I'm worried.. And I've gotten fat" Naruto said anxious. "You know.. I think I can give you an anwser" Iruka smiled. "Really?" Naruto asked suprised, "how?". "You only have to do this test" Iruka said handing Naruto a magazine. Naruto started making the test. After he did the test, Naruto's eyes lit up. "Pregnant?" He asked and Iruka nodded smiling. "Most likely". Naruto was exited, but also scared, "what if Sasuke doesn't want pups? What if he's gonna leave me?" The omega said anxious. "You should go home and tell him" Iruka said encouragingly.

Naruto came home and found Sasuke sleeping on the sofa. He went to their bedroom and watched himself from a mirrow. "I really am getting fat.." he muttered to himself. Suddenly he felt strong arms hugging him from behind. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, nuzzling his mate's neck. "I have something to tell you.." Naruto said. "Yes?" Sasuke asked and kissed Naruto's cheek. "I think I'm pregnant" he said quietly. "I agree" Sasuke said and put his hands on Naruto's plump belly stoking it gently. "But doesn't it bother you that I'm getting fat?" The omega asked. "No, because you're fat with my pups." Sasuke wispered and kissed Naruto's sensitive neck. "I love you" he said and kissed his mate.

*****

Four months have passed, and Naruto's belly was only getting bigger. Now they knew that Naruto was expecting twins. They were sitting in the kitchen, arguing about names. 

"If both of them are boys were going to name them Tom and Ben" Sasuke said and drinked his coffee. "Absolutely not! I will never name my son Ben. It's an old mans name." Naruto snapped. "Fine, but what do you suggest?" The alpha asked. "How about Yusuke and Keisuke?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, that sounds good" Sasuke smiled, "but what if the other one is a girl?". "How about Hikaru?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke was quiet for a while, "it's beautiful" he smiled. "Now we have to think the main colours for the babys room. "No pink" Sasuke said immediately. "Don't worry, there will be no pink in that room" Naruto laughed, "but how about orange?". "Only if the other color is blue" Sasuke insisted. "Fine" Naruto laughed, "now, let's get to work!"

*****

Other four months have passed and now Naruto was as round as a balloon and Sasuke loved it. Sasuke was so happy and satisfied that naruto was heavy with his pups. Naruto was close to giving birth. Sasuke was kissing and touching Naruto's belly, like he always did. He always did it before they went to sleep, when they wake up and when they're on the sofa. He already felt so protective over his unborn pups.

"I'm going now!" Naruto yelled and headed towards the door, when Sasuke stopped him. "Where?" He asked. "Shopping with Iruka, don't you remember?" Naruto said. Sasuke put on his coat. "Let's go then" he said. "But I thought that you weren't interested, so why are you coming?" Naruto noted. "Well, I can't let you wonder around the village pregnant and with a beta." Sasuke sighed and Naruto smiled lovingly.

After they shopped some babyclothes with Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto headed home so they could sleep. After they got home they went straight to bed. They just laid there and smiled. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's belly again. He felt a small kick. "I love you so much.. you're giving me pups, you're giving me a family" Sasuke whispered, happy. "I love you too" Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a long, tender kiss of good night.


End file.
